A common problem at retail stores is shoplifting or theft, and a plurality of security devices are currently utilized by retailers to protect merchandise and combat the growing misappropriation of consumer goods. A common objective of retailers is to utilize security devices that can be produced efficiently at a relatively low cost and are capable of visually deterring shoplifters and which include security devices that will activate an alarm or trigger some sort of alert to the retailer or security personnel that an authorized activity is taking place. This objective can be accomplished by utilizing conventional fastener mechanisms such as ball and clutch type mechanisms that locks a security device onto a garment or other apparel item. However, conventional fastener mechanisms no longer provide much of a visual deterrence to experienced shoplifters that have already defeated these devices in the past. In addition, such security tags, that do provide the most visual deterrence to shoplifters such as hard tag security mechanisms, are often bulky and larger in size which conflicts with a retailer's desire to use a smaller device so as to not interfere and distract the consumer. Furthermore, generic, bulky, larger security device makes it more difficult to try on certain garments. In addition, security devices are routinely put on the articles in retail stores by clerks with varying levels of training and whose primary duty is serving customers, leading to inconsistent attachment of security devices, faulty alarms and thus unprotected items.
Presently, there exists a need in the marketplace for a cost efficient security device that provides a visual component that can serve a marketing purpose for a retailer, manufacturer, sponsor as well as a visual deterrence to shoplifters while simultaneously providing a conventional security purpose.
Additionally, retailers may desire to provide a security device that also serves as a marketing opportunity for their company and one that is aesthetically pleasing to a consumer. For instance a company may want to provide a conventional fastener mechanism that is constructed as part of a trademark, theme or trade dress of the company that may be reused by a consumer independently from the purchased item, such as a collector pin or other nostalgic piece.